


Make Me

by Ellie_W1020



Series: Elizabeth/Moira [2]
Category: The Pantheon Series - Jazel Speights
Genre: Dom Elizabeth Westchester, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Sub Moira Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_W1020/pseuds/Ellie_W1020
Summary: Moira really needs to learn to respect the servants of the castle. Elizabeth teaches her a lesson, or tries to.
Relationships: Elizabeth Westchester/Moira Stone
Series: Elizabeth/Moira [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668628
Kudos: 1





	Make Me

“Stop yelling at the servants, love, they are the ones that do all of the actual work around here,” Elizabeth said from her chair in the dining hall. 

Moira smirked, she was done eating and had nothing better to do than test her luck. “Make me, Your Highness.” 

Luckily, the princess’s hair was down enough to cover her predatory smile from the rest of the people in the dining room. 

Elizabeth stood and walked behind Moira’s chair. She leaned over and whispered, “Don’t bring rank into this darling. Meet me in my room in half an hour.” 

Moira nodded silently before Elizabeth left the room. She waited a few minutes before following. 

~~~

An hour later Elizabeth untied Moira’s wrists from her bed. Moira sat up as Elizabeth rubbed at her wrists carefully. 

“Was that okay?”

Moira was still catching her breath but nodded. “God yes.”

Elizabeth continued looking at Moira’s wrists, “These look painful though?”

“Only in the best way dear.” Moira sighed and reached out to Elizabeth. She held her face in the palm of her hand and said, “You didn’t hurt me, dear, so don’t even worry about it.”

“You really shouldn’t yell at the servants though.” 

Moira smirked, “I don’t see how I’m supposed to learn my lesson when you reward me for doing so.” 

“Hm, I supposed I was a little too nice to you. Maybe next time I’ll just tie you up and leave you here. I’ll go around seeing to my royal duties for a few hours and leave you here alone.” 

Moira whimpered, “Please don’t, Your Highness. I’d miss you so much.” 

“Don’t bring rank into this Lady Moira, and don’t yell at the servants. Do I make myself clear, love?”

“Of course Elizabeth.” 

“Good.” 


End file.
